The Wall
by Zenfolio
Summary: What can one truly find?
1. 20th Floor

Well there doesn't seem to be many Azure Dream fics, so I guess I will write one.  
  
Main character = "Sentol"  
  
Monster = "Malku"  
  
  
  
I would say this is a sub plot of Azure Dreams, this story doesn't follow the game's plot because I have completed the game too many times, so it would be sort of boring writing about the actual plot. But do not fear, the characters from the game, the town and the tower will be in the story.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: Malku and Sentol:  
  
  
  
Sentol awoke to the sound of tapping feet.  
  
Malku looked down at him, "Get up!" shouted Malku.  
  
"Yeah yeah, I'm coming!" blurted Sentol.  
  
"We have made it all the way to the 20th floor!" an excited Malku said.  
  
"But you know, it's strange, I expected more resistance." said Sentol.  
  
Malku went on to say: "The 20 years I spent alone in this tower, I never once got on to the top floor. I once heard a tale that on the top floor stands Aztule the guardian of the tower. It's said no one has ever got past the wall which is Aztule; his strength and his abilities with magic are unrivalled, so I never dared go above the 30th floor."  
  
"Wow let's hurry, I get to see this giant." Sentol said smiling.  
  
"Hold up there hero boy, did you not listen to a word I just said? It's a giant. A very large giant who will crush you without remorse" said Malku.  
  
"Hey I'm Sentol, son of Guy, the greatest monster trainer who ever lived. No giant, no monster, no wall is going to stand between me and reaching my goal of becoming the first Monster Trainer to return from the top floor. I'm doing this for my dad and for every other trainer who's lives have been claimed by the monster tower. So you see I must do this, not for me, but for them!" said Sentol with pride in his voice.  
  
"You humans and your pride, I will never understand it. We monsters come and fight here because we have to, we fight because we have to eat, and we have to survive." said Malku with sorrow in his tone.  
  
"Well you know we are a team and we will do it together. Just think, we could go down in history, 'SENTOL AND MALKU first to overcome the tower'" said Sentol.  
  
"Hold up just a moment, 'SENTOL AND MALKU'? Shouldn't it be 'MALKU AND SENTOL'? I'm basically having to hold your hand through here as it is" laughed Malku.  
  
Sentol frowned, "Hey, who took out the last 3 monsters on the last level?". Sentol then stood up and said, "Yeah, that's right, me: Sentol monster tamer expert. Yes that sounds good: 'Sentol The Expert Monster Tamer'."  
  
Malku raised an eyebrow and said, "Yeah, if you are such an expert how come you only have 1 monster?"  
  
Sentol paused, "Well I've been busy, that's all."  
  
"Yeah, busy chasing after Selfi." laughed Malku.  
  
"What the, what's that suppose to mean!?" gasped Sentol.  
  
"WATCH OUT!" shouted Malku.  
  
A dart fired right past Sentol's head and stuck into a nearby wall. A shadowy figure was walking slowly towards Sentol and Malku from a darkened corridor.  
  
Sentol shuddered, "What's that!?"  
  
"I don't know, but get ready, I don't think it's going to let us leave!" said Malku. 


	2. Unknown Force

Chapter 2:Unknown Force:  
  
  
  
Sentol pulled out his sword and pointed it towards the shadow.  
  
Malku lined up beside Sentol, waiting to make his move.  
  
The strange figure walked slowly towards them and then it stopped.  
  
"What is going on here Malku? Why wont it attack?" asked Sentol.  
  
"I don't know, something's wrong, I've never seen this type of monster before." said Malku.  
  
Sentol approached the monster which stood firm in the darkness Just then, it's eyes opened and a red glow glanced at Sentol, Sentol then fell back down on to the ground as he panicked.  
  
"What, what is it?" said Sentol in a raspy voice.  
  
"Stand back I'll take care of this!" shouted Malku.  
  
Malku summoned his Fire Ball attack, "You don't know who your dealing with!" hissed Malku. Just as he finished his sentence, Malku fired his powerful Fire Ball attack.  
  
"What? Did it miss?" asked Sentol.  
  
"The attack couldn't have; it was a direct shot, but it never touched him!" snarled Malku.  
  
The shadowy figure started moving forward once again.  
  
Just then, a loud bang could be heard from behind Malku and Sentol. They turned around quickly, a large hole was now in a wall at the other side of the corridor, they turned back to the shadow, but it was gone.  
  
"What is going on here? First that strange shadow, now that large hole in the wall over there." said Sentol.  
  
"I don't know exactly what is happening, but I think we should go over and check out the wall." said Malku.  
  
"Yeah let's go. We will find out what that shadow thing was later when we get back into town." said Sentol.  
  
Sentol walked slowly as Malku hovered just above his head, they reached the entrance, and could see that there was a massive gap were the wall once stood.  
  
"Well hurry up then, go in." said Malku in a scared tone.  
  
"No way, you lived here for 20 years, I'll let you do the honours and go in first." said Sentol, who was too scared to go himself.  
  
"Expert Tamer my flying foot, you big coward!" snapped Malku.  
  
"Hey, was it not the coward who survived the war or those who ran into battle?" laughed Sentol.  
  
"What are you talking about? This is no time for jokes!" hissed Malku.  
  
"Yeah you are right Malku, now go on, be a brave little monster and go in." said Sentol, still laughing.  
  
"I will get you for this, just you wait. Yeah, we will see who's laughing when you next go to sleep." said Malku in a muffled voice.  
  
"What was that?" asked Sentol.  
  
"Oh nothing." replied Malku.  
  
Malku walked in to the newly discovered room, the room was strange to him, he had never seen this place in all the time he spent in the tower, which of course meant maybe it held some sort of hidden item. Malku sighed and said, "One can dream, I guess."  
  
Sentol shouted, "Hey is everything ok in there?".  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Help me Sentol! Help me please! Ahhhhhhhhhh!!" screamed Malku.  
  
Sentol rushed to the scene to find Malku lying on the floor. He was not moving.  
  
"Malku! Malku! Speak to me Malkuuu!!", shouted Sentol. Just as Sentol hung his head down about to cry, Malku grabbed Sentol's arm and burst into laughter.  
  
"Hahaha, that's what you get for leaving me to go in alone!" laughed Malku.  
  
"Why you little! I figured you'd been hurt or something!" protested Sentol.  
  
"Hey wait a minute, there's something glowing over there." said Malku.  
  
"Where?" replied Sentol.  
  
Malku got up and went over to the object. It had a strange glow and it was in the shape of a horn.  
  
"Hey Sentol, come on over and take a look at this will you?" said Malku.  
  
Sentol walked over to Malku, mumbling something under his breath.  
  
"Hey cool!" said Sentol. Sentol quickly grabbed the horn and started prodding at it.  
  
"Hey what are you doing!? You will break it!" snapped Malku.  
  
"I will not!" replied Sentol.  
  
"Hey I'll tell you what, let's head back to town and ask around to see what it is." said Malku.  
  
"Hey yeah, good idea!" Sentol said with a smile.  
  
With this they cast the wind crystal and headed for town. 


End file.
